The Man She Never Knew
by little-borgia
Summary: Victoria receives a letter from a man claiming to be her father and turns to Conrad for help. Is he really her father? Can he be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

She felt herself growing impatient as he silently read over the letter. She had read the letter so many times that she was sure she had it memorized. Her entire life she had wondered about her father. She never knew him, never heard her mother mention a word of his identity. She didn't have a photograph, not even a name. Still, she always wondered about the man who gave her half her DNA.

As a child she entertained daydreams about him standing on the porch when she came home from school. She imagined him kneeling down and calling her name as she ran into his open arms. He would lift her up into the air and spin her around the way she saw other girls do with their fathers.

As a teenager she tried to remain hopeful that one day her father would rescue her. He'd swoop in, protecting her from her mothers boyfriends. She prayed that somehow he would just know that she existed and needed protecting. Sadly, he never came. She learned to rescue herself and convinced herself that her father either didn't know she existed or didn't care.

Until now.

A few days ago she received a letter in the mail from a man claiming to be her father. He wrote about how he had no idea until he ran into a mutual friend of his high school sweetheart, Marion who had cut ties with her only daughter. Out of curiosity, he had searched for her online. He knew from her birthday that she was born around the time he had dated Marion. He knew from looking at her that she was cut from the same cloth as him.

Victoria read and reread the letter, feeling hopeful and nauseous and excited all at once. She wanted to refuse to believe it was a hoax. That's why she brought it to her husbands attention.

"Are you finished yet?" She asked as she hopped on the desk and crossed her legs.

"Almost." He said without bothering to look up. He was actually reading it for the third time, trying to buy some time before he answered her. His heart broke for his wife. She tried to keep a poker face, but he knew her. He knew she had always longed for a father. He wasn't ready to break her heart by announcing that it was probably someone's cruel idea of a prank.

"Victoria, I don't want you to get too involved until we do the proper testing."

"Proper testing?"

"Yes. I'll mediate blood tests to confirm he is your father before you meet with him."

"Before?"

"Yes. I refuse to let you suffer an ounce of heartache if this is some twisted version of a joke." She sighed. She hated to admit it, but it was that protective nature that had motivated her to tell Conrad.

"Just schedule the damn blood tests." She said, hopping down from the desk.

He grabbed her arm as she headed for the door. She looked shocked for a moment but didn't recoil. Instead, she stared at him, her expression speaking more than she knew.

"I know, Vic. I know you want this. I want this for you, too." He said. To his surprise, she moved in closer, hugging him. Their marriage hadn't been easy, especially as of late, but she found comfort in Conrad's words. She knew that despite everything he wanted her safe and happy. That was what she was counting on.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep did not arrive that night. Marion's words haunted Conrad. Back in 2006, she told Victoria that she regretted not aborting her like her father had wanted. He didn't trust this man who claimed to have stake in Victoria's life and yet he knew Marion could easily fabricate the truth in order to hurt Victoria. Her whole life, the image of Victoria's father was used as a way to add insult to injury. Marion constantly assured Victoria that every flaw was inherited from her father. Conrad wasn't convinced, he knew that it was a miracle that Victoria wasn't made entirely of flaws.

He watched her over the course of the day. She was quieter than usual and he knew why. Victoria had ignored her fear of doctors, hospitals and needles aside to get her blood test. He accompanied her although he wasn't sure she even noticed. She spent the car ride home absentmindedly running her fingers along the bandage on her arm. He knew her mind was racing, unsure of whether she wanted the DNA to be a match or not.

He wanted it to be true, for her sake. He wanted his wife to experience the type of bond he had with his children. He held hope that it could warm his wife's heart. But, he knew there was a chance it was all a ruse. His family had been targeted over the years. When Patrick's existence came to light, thousands of people claimed to be the estranged boy. He feared that this man could be another con artist looking for a handout.

Victoria had chosen not to tell the kids before she knew for sure. Conrad respected her wishes but was unable to keep her secret when she couldn't even fake an interest in the stories. They promised not to let her know that he had told and he liked giving them a heads up in case she behaved erratically after the results.

He watched as she pushed her dinner from one side of the plate to the other. It didn't take long for her to excuse herself to the cupola. Hours later, he found her there. Her skin was like ice but she refused to move, finding comfort in her isolation.

"My God, Victoria. You're going to catch cold!" He said, wrapping a blanket around her.

"I like it out here." She spoke without bothering to glance up at him. She watched the waves crashing into the shore, hypnotized by its rhythm. She couldn't get the idea of having a father out of her mind, so even the waves seemed to belong to the sand. She wondered if she'd ever belong to anyone like that.

"Come inside, Vic. Please." The desperation in his voice brought her back to reality and she followed along behind him. They stood in her bedroom in silence. Feeling awkward, Conrad made a lame excuse and headed towards the door.

"Don't go," she whispered. He turned around but didn't say anything.

"Would you please stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

He knew what she was really asking. Over the years he had become an expert at understanding how her brain worked. The minute she felt vulnerable she reached out to him. Every time, it ended with her seducing him.

He walked over to her, and like clockwork, her lips crashed into his. Her tongue ran along his lips, begging for entry. He grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back.

"It's going to be okay." He reminded her. She stood silently, unsure of what to say.

"I hate feeling like this."

"Like what?"

"I'm scared of the results. I'm afraid that I'm part of this man, the good and the bad. And even more, I'm scared that it's just some cruel joke. That someone out there is enjoying my misery-"

"Victoria, I promise you that if the DNA test isn't a match I will obliterate this man."

"Conrad-"

"I mean it. No one plays games with my family and no one, and I mean no one messes with my wife."

She grabbed his hand, leading him to the bed. He couldn't resist her anymore and gave into her advances. He had been in this situation enough times to know that while Victoria wanted it rough, that wasn't what she'd wish she had in the morning. Every time she grabbed at him he held her hands, reining her in. She pushed herself against him but he continued the same pace. Eventually she relaxed in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. She moved her mouth next to his ear. She stifled her moans, but with her mouth pressed against his ear it was like she was whispering a secret for him and him alone.

Afterwards he held her until she fell asleep. Watching her toss and turn in her sleep, Conrad prayed that he would get the test results first. He knew it could either make or break Victoria.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been so long that he forgot this side of Victoria existed. As concerned as he was, he couldn't help but be slightly entertained although he knew he shouldn't be. Ever since she had gotten the test results she had been a wreck. There was no denying that she had family. She had a father who wanted to be involved in her life.

Harrison Gallagher. Technically his father was Harrison Gallagher III, a retired lawyer just like his father and grandfather before him. He sounded nice enough on the phone when Conrad called him with the results. Conrad's motives were purely selfish, he wanted to talk to her "father" before he let Victoria know the results. He wasn't proud of it, but he would have easily lied to Victoria if he felt Harrison's motives weren't pure.

And now, the week of Harrison's arrival, Victoria had been plagued by migraines. Every day she seemed to start off feeling fine, but by afternoon was hunched over the toilet and covered in sweat. He remembered how similarly her body acted when she was supposed to meet Conrad's parents. She had similar reactions before big parties or public events, making him wonder what she was so nervous about. As time went by, she grew into her role as Mrs. Grayson and she rarely got sick, much less from something as trivial as nerves. But now, for the fourth day this week she was throwing up and too weak to move from the bathroom floor. He had tried to pretend he didn't notice, knowing she would lash out at the idea of being seen as "weak." But by now he didn't think she had much fight left in her.

"Let's get you to the doctors," he said as he picked her off the bathroom floor. Her body was cold to the touch and yet still soaked in sweat. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, unable to focus on him.

"No hospitals. I'm fine. I just want to lay in bed." He sighed, but followed her wishes. After she began to drift to sleep he called their doctor who agreed to make a house call. Victoria hadn't mentioned doctors or house calls.

"I gave her an injection to stop the migraine. I wrote a prescription for medication to prevent any more migraines as well as to cure them should she get another one. I would recommend something like emetrol to take every time she vomits and also try and get her to drink pedialyte since she's lost a lot of nutrients and electrolytes."

"She's gonna love that." He gruffed, knowing she would fight him.

"For now, just let her sleep. She needs the rest." The doctor said, placing one hand on Conrad's shoulder.

After showing the doctor out, Conrad made his way to his bedroom, but couldn't fall asleep. He kept forcing himself awake, worrying that Victoria would need something in the middle of the night. After tossing and turning for over an hour, he snuck into her bedroom. She didn't even stir as the hall light hit her bedroom. She didn't flinch when he squeezed into the bed next to her. He fixed the hair that stuck to her forehead, running his hand along her cheeks afterwards. Even when she was sick she was beautiful. Her pale skin was even lighter due to the illness, making her skin seem like porcelain. In a lot of ways she was porcelain, appearing so strong but secretly being fragile. He couldn't help but wonder if he would have been better off lying to her about her fathers test results. He wanted to make her happy, but seeing her so sick made him wonder if she was really happy about the results. Was it nerves about meeting her father or regret about agreeing to the test?

Victoria woke first, surprised to find herself curled into Conrad. She looked around, stopping at the bathroom doorway. She remembered being sick, lying on the bathroom floor. And Conrad, carrying her. She ran her hand over her arm, remembering the doctor giving her a shot. She hated shots, she could kill Conrad for letting him do that to her. But it worked. She felt so much better than she had this past week. She quickly dashed to the bathroom, brushing her teeth before returning to the bed, grateful that Conrad had slept through it. She didn't know why it was so important to brush her teeth before he woke up. It wasn't like she had planned on kissing him. She barely wanted to speak to him. And yet, she couldn't find any other motives behind her actions.

By the time Conrad awoke, Victoria was gone. He found her downstairs, sipping tea and eating strawberries.

"How do you feel?"

"Angry that you allowed that doctor to give me a shot. You know my stance on needles." She noticed the hurt look in his eyes and sighed. "But otherwise, I feel much better. Thank you."

"The doctor suggested you drink pedialyte to replenish you."

"The doctor also suggests eating an apple a day but I prefer strawberries. If it were critical he would have made it an order. Besides that, I feel much better."

"Probably because of the medication the good doctor injected you with." He quipped. He wasn't surprised when he received an icy glare. He actually enjoyed it.

"Tonight is the night, then?" He finally asked.

"Yes. Mr. Gallagher is supposed to arrive at 7. Daniel and Charlotte have plans, which works out because I didn't want them here tonight anyway. I would like to meet him first."

"Do you plan on calling him Mr. Gallagher tonight?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead. But I don't expect to call him 'dad.'"

"Victoria, are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to get hurt."

Victoria opened her mouth to insult him, but couldn't bring herself to. Conrad's expression broke her heart. He really was only looking out for her best interest.

"Compared to my mother, he won't even be able to scratch the surface of hurt." Victoria said as she rose from the table.

Conrad watched her leave, hoping that she would prove him right on this.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. Growing up, her mother had constantly yelled at her until she learned to resist the habit; tonight she didn't even bother forcing it down and instead clenched her jaw so hard she was certain that both men could see it.

The evening had started well enough, Harrison Gallagher arrived exactly at 7 for dinner. Victoria felt like a small child, standing behind a pilar, watching him from far away. His silver hair was practically white but his eyes were dark like hers. She could see glimpses of herself in him. They had the same nose, the same forehead that she thought was too big. She stopped herself, knowing that it may have been wishful thinking. She understood logic, but a part of her hoped that with every trait she shared with Harrison that a trait she shared with Marion would be erased.

At the table she was surprised by how shy she was acting. It wasn't like her and yet she struggled to conjure up the perfect, pristine Victoria Grayson she so easily became at parties. Conrad seemed to sense this, taking the rein and making small talk to cover her. Or, so it started.

"Victoria, what kinds of things do you do? Do you work?" Harrison asked.

"Work? Well, I-" she stammered.

"Victoria and I met while she worked at an art gallery. She was so persuasive that she sold me half the paintings there. And herself." Conrad started, reaching for her hand. "After the wedding I wanted to provide for her. And this gave her more time to donate her time, money and services. She orchestrated her own charity for the victims of flight 197 but never took a CEO title because we didn't need the money." She shot him a smile. She wasn't sure if he lied to make her feel better or if that was truly how he saw her. Either way, she was relieved. She had never considered anything wrong with not working until her father asked about it. Despite his abandonment, she wanted to impress him but feared she had nothing impressive to offer.

"That's very admirable. You two are lucky to have found each other. I'm sure the wedding was beautiful."

"Perhaps sometime we could dig up pictures for you." Victoria offered.

"I've never seen anything like it. Victoria was so independent that she refused to let anyone else walk her down the aisle-"

"Conrad-"

"I'll never forget how gorgeous she looked as she walked towards me, all alone. " Conrad said. He hadn't meant to say it, but seeing Harrison made his blood boil.

"Mr. Grayson, I want to thank you for taking such good care of Victoria. It breaks my heart to think of all I missed out on. If I had known-"

"Victoria's never needed anyone to take care of her. Because of Marion she learned early on how to hold her own. At 15 she was thrown out and forced to look after herself." Conrad said. He was well aware of the glare Victoria threw at him.

Victoria's eyes bounced back and forth between the men until she felt like those cat clocks that had always creeped her out. She felt so conflicted. It was so easy to blame Conrad for his arrogant behavior, but she understood his anger. She shared his anger. It was easy to claim ignorance, but whether he knew about her or not he had left her with the woman who had damaged her so much that Victoria knew she could never recover. And yet she was so desperate to have a connection, to have family that she refused to accept her anger.

"Victoria, I had no idea you existed. Marion never told me she was pregnant. If I had known-"

"No use discussing hypotheticals. What's done is done." She said dryly.

"I wish I could have been there..." Harrison said, his voice choking up. His honest response evoked something in Conrad. For the first time he felt sorry for Harrison. He had been so busy being jealous and protective over this emerging relationship that he failed to realize his own relationship with Harrison. Conrad was the same as Harrison, he had allowed too many years to go by without realizing her presence and was now desperate to win her over.

Now, more than ever Conrad knew he needed to be the middleman and help Victoria forge a relationship with Harrison. If she could make room for Harrison then maybe she could make room for him as well.

"You're here now, Harrison. That's what is important." Conrad finally said. Victoria looked at him, offering a subtle nod. She knew it wasn't easy for him to give Harrison credit. It meant a lot to her that he was trying.

"Miss Victoria? Charlotte is on the phone." Martha said nervously from the doorway.

"Thank you, Martha. Please excuse me." Victoria said, rising from the table. She was secretly grateful for the slight break from all the tension.

Taking advantage of her a sense, Conrad spoke quietly and quickly.

"Mr. Gallagher, I apologize for my behavior earlier. I am very protective of my wife and-"

"No need to explain the instinct to protect a beautiful woman."

"I just need you to be aware of how fragile she really is. Marion... Well, Marion did a number on her. I don't want her to go through that on both sides of her family tree."

"It looks like we're on the same side of that fence." Harrison said, sipping his wine.

By the time Victoria returned the table had quieted down. The three of them made small talk, but it didn't take Victoria long to realize that something had happened while she was gone. She didn't know if she would prefer something good or something bad but either way, she felt uneasy about being the odd girl out with the two men. She took a bite of her chicken, trying to formulate a plan to keep the two men separated.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell was that?" She demanded the moment he made it through her doorway. Her back was turned to him, but even as she took off her earrings she glared at him through the mirror on her vanity.

"I thought dinner went very well."

"What did you say to him while I was on the phone with Charlotte?"

"Speaking of, was that call anything to be worried about?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"We made some small talk and came to a mutual understanding." He said calmly.

"What did you say?" She demanded. Conrad saw the flash of panic in her eyes and realized how naive he had been.

"I underestimated you once again."

"Once again I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do, you sly little minx."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You didn't invite Harrison to forge any type of relationship with him. Even after the DNA test came back you didn't trust him."

"I have no reason to trust him." She spoke flatly.

"Why invite him over for dinner? He wants a relationship with you, Victoria."

"I needed to be certain that he wasn't a threat."

He didn't know if he should be hurt or proud. He loved that fire in her but it broke his heart that she had been hurt so many times that she didn't think she could trust anyone. It was a miracle that doctors weren't desperate to dig into her brain and figure out how it worked.

"And now you know that he isn't..."

"I don't need to see him again." The clipped tone shook him. He knew she was protecting herself, but he worried she was shutting out a chance for a real relationship with him.

"Victoria, you need to get to know this man."

"No I don't."

"Don't you want to know where your personality came from? Where your traits?"

"I already know. I got my looks from Marion. My intelligence. All the terrible things I've done and said and thought all stemmed from her. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." She said, crossing her arms.

"There is so much more to you than that. What about your passion for art? Your giving nature? Your sense of humor?"

"Sense of humor?!" She scoffed.

"It may be unintentional but it is there. Victoria you are kind and warm and loving and none of that came from your mother."

"It doesn't matter. It's over. It's done."

"Remember how nervous you were for the blood test-"

"I thought it was a ruse!" She yelled.

"Or were you nervous to let yourself be vulnerable? To get to know someone and maybe let them get to know you?"

"Why do you want this so bad?" She finally cried.

"I know what it's like to be so desperate for a moment of your time or a single look or a smile. I know how I feel anytime I get any of that from you. I don't want any other poor, helpless man going through life without a glimmer of hope."

"So I'm just a bone you're going to throw at some guy you feel pity for."

"You're not just a bone, Victoria. You're the end result. You're the prize. Don't you understand?"

"Will I be such a prize once he gets to know me?" She asked before grabbing her nightgown and going into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and locked it. He heard the shower and was certain he heard her muffled cries.

He had spent so much time trying to spot reasons why he wasn't good enough for her that he hadn't even considered that she may feel as though she wasn't good enough for him. He could have easily laughed off such a silly idea. But for Victoria it was a reality. She truly believed that she was undeserving of love. He couldn't help but wonder if her logic seeped into his own relationship with her.


	6. Chapter 6

He hadn't brought the father discussion up for a week. He didn't want to hurt her any more than he knew she was hurting. More than that, he didn't want to ruin their newfound relationship. Although things weren't good by any stretch of the imagination they weren't toxic. For so long even a blink had set them off into a frenzy of harsh words and insults. Now they seemed to float around one another, as if dancing out their everyday routine. Yesterday morning, he put his paper down to look at her as she spoke. She pointed it out and he realized he didn't remember the last time he stopped reading to listen to her.

It wasn't easy, but he had convinced her to meet him for lunch. She reluctantly agreed, which he assumed was more because she had a hankering for French food than his company. He didn't mind, he just needed her at the restaurant.

She stepped into a simple red dress, tilting her head to study her reflection. She had agreed to lunch with Conrad but had told him it was because she wanted to try a new French restaurant. That was a lie. She could enjoy risotto anywhere. She wanted to spend time with her husband and yet she was terrified of letting him catch on. She had tried 4 different dresses, unhappy with all of them. She didn't want a dress that was too elegant because he would know she had intentionally dressed up. And yet she was unsatisfied with the plain dresses. She wanted his attention. She wanted to look so amazing that his eyes wouldn't stray from her. She wished she could be one of those women who was so effortlessly beautiful that her outfit wouldn't matter. She sighed before grabbing another dress.

Conrad checked his watch at the restaurant. Victoria was running 15 minutes late, which was cutting into the time before his plan took effect. He had hoped she would be able to have a glass of wine and some conversation before the ambush. His eyes caught sight of her as she walked in the door. She wore a purple dress and her long dark hair fell in curls along her shoulders. She followed a man as he lead her to the table and pulled out her chair. She thanked him, smiling a full smile that showed her dimples before Conrad ordered two glasses of wine. She stared at him for a moment. He never ordered for her. She didn't like it when men ordered for her but he had gotten her order right.

"You always get white wine when you have risotto." He said quickly, glancing back to the menu.

"And how did you know I wanted risotto?"

"You always get risotto at French restaurants. If I had to guess, I'd say since you raced about the risotto you had while studying in Paris that you've spent years looking for risotto that good."

"You think you have me all figured out." She said. He wasn't sure what to make of the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Victoria, I actually had an ulterior motive for asking you here..." She put her menu down to look at him. She was trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"What a coincidence!" A man said from behind them. She turned to find Harrison heading over to them. Conrad's face brightened. He had hoped to ease Victoria into it or make the entire thing seem like a coincidence. Somehow he had mangled both options.

"Please, have a seat." Victoria said, pointing to the empty chair. She shot Conrad a look. He was in trouble.

Victoria took a long sip of her wine the moment it arrived. She should have known better than to trust Conrad for a "simple" lunch. She was so naive.

"Mr. Gallagher, what brings you to this part of town?" Victoria asked, letting herself fall back into the pattern of hiding behind the good wife image.

"Actually, you." She looked at him, unaccustomed to people being so blunt with her. "I was hoping you'd just hear me out."

"I apologize. I was unaware that I hadn't heard you out. Go on..." Conrad flinched at her words. He knew she was shutting Harrison out before he had even started speaking. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He had planned this ambush on his wife, but he didn't know how else to get her attention.

"I talked to Conrad a few days ago. Now, don't be mad at him-"

"I wouldn't dream of it." She said, giving Conrad a sickening smile that let him know that mad didn't begin to cover how she felt.

"He explained to me that you had some reservations about letting me into your life, which I understand. I have the same reservations."

"After going a lifetime without an inkling of your existence I understand those reservations, Mr. Gallagher."

"Please call me Harrison." His pleas sounded desperate. "Conrad told me that you were afraid to let me in. Afraid of rejection once I got to know you. I'm here to tell you that it just isn't possible."

"You can't be certain of that."

"Victoria, I can guarantee anything you've done, anything you're not proud of is my fault. I had a responsibility and I failed. I brought you into this world and abandoned you. I let you grow up surrounded by schemes and lies and insults. Ignorance is no excuse for what Marion put you through. I just want you to realize that the blame falls on me, not you."

Conrad could see the small tremor in Victoria's lip. He could see how watery her eyes looked as she blinked repeatedly, refusing to let a single shred of emotion shine through her icy exterior.

"Just consider it. Please." Harrison said. Conrad knew he was pushing her too hard and feared that she would erupt.

"Mr. Gallagher you've given my wife a lot to think about. We have an appointment so we must be on our way. Good day."

Victoria said a simple goodbye before following her husband out of the restaurant.

"I apologize for leaving before our food but I thought you needed an escape plan." She quietly sat in the back of the car and crossed her arms. "We can stop anywhere you want to eat. Just the two of us."

"Just take me home." Conrad shook his head but before he could say a word Victoria knocked on the window and advised the driver to take her home.

"Don't be like this, my-"

"Don't! Don't call me dear. Don't call me anything. Don't even speak to me."

"I think you're overreacting. Why don't we calm down..."

"Don't tell me what to do! You took things I told you in confidence and used them against me. You sold my deepest fears to the enemy."

"Harrison Gallagher is hardly your enemy..."

"I can't believe I ever thought I could care for you, let alone love you." She spat. She hadn't planned on saying that. She didn't even know if she meant it. All she knew was that she wanted him to hurt the way she hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

She let her back press against the shower, closing her eyes as the hot water poured over her. It wasn't fair. Showers always made her feel better, as if she had washed away all the harsh words and hateful actions that she had said or done. Tonight was different; there wasn't enough hot water in the world to ease her troubled mind.

She hadn't meant to snap at Conrad the way she did. She didn't mean it. She did love him, even if she wasn't very good at showing him. But in the heat of an argument she had told him that she never loved him. It was stupid. It was childish. She just wanted to hurt him. But she ended up hurting herself.

The car ride was silent. Stifling. She was frozen, unable to look at Conrad. Instead, she stared out the window, trying to use her peripherals to catch a glimpse. From what she could tell he didn't look her way. He wiped his eyes, making her wonder if she caused that. Deep down, she knew she had.

Hours later and he hadn't uttered a word. She didn't blame him. What good was it? She told him she never loved him so what use was it to get angry and fight? They always fought like two people in love. Now there was no need. Or so he thought.

She wanted to apologize but she hated apologizing. She was still angry that he had leaked personal information to her father. He may have had her best interests in mind, but he had betrayed her in the process. Couldn't he see that?

She tried to piece together what she would say as she got dressed, silently rehearsing a sincere apology. She owed him that much. She opted for a shorter nightgown, covering it with a silk robe in case the kids were home.

She found him in his study, alone. He looked up but didn't say anything, glancing back down to his paperwork as he sipped the brown liquor. He casually pushed his paper to one side, giving her a chance to jump on the desk. She crossed her legs as she took his glass, downing the alcohol in a weak attempt at liquid courage.

"I owe you an apology," she started.

"Nonsense. You owe me nothing, my dear."

"I lied. Earlier. I lied to you."

Conrad stopped and slowly rose. He let his hand rest on her knee but there was no heat in his touch, only hurt.

"Don't do this, my dear. I shouldn't have pushed you with your father. I thought I was protecting you but I only hurt you. It's a vicious cycle that I can't seem to overcome. And you lashed out, a vicious cycle of your own. You don't need to apologize. You can't change how you feel. Maybe it's time we both call a spade a spade, hmm?"

Victoria could feel her heart sinking. Had this been the straw that broke the camels back? Was her marriage truly over?

She jumped up, running towards him.

"It wasn't true. I didn't mean it!" Her voice wavered. Conrad pretended not to notice. She apologized so rarely that he wanted to get the chance to play hard to get like she always did. He didn't know how she did it, because it was breaking his heart to see her so distraught.

"What are you saying, Victoria?" He asked. She ran her hand along his cheek before letting her lips crash into his. She backed away, looking him in the eyes. She was unable to understand his expression.

"Say it." He growled.

"Please, Conrad." She begged as she untied her robe. He wrapped his arms around her waist, carrying her towards the desk. She left kisses on his neck as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

"Not until you say it." He said as he placed her down on the desk. The realization hit Victoria. He wasn't angry. He was blackmailing her into admitting her feelings for him. She wanted to be angry at his mean trick, but she wanted him desperately.

"Conrad-"

"Say it. Three words is all it takes to make it happen, my dear." She sighed.

"I love you, okay?" She said. Her tons was half angry and half desperate but he didn't care. He needed to hear those words. He leaned her back, easing her onto the desk before following suit and repaying the favor by giving her what she needed.


	8. Chapter 8

She silently hopped off the desk, fixing her hair and her dress the way she always did. He wondered if she was concerned about her appearance or if she was trying to erase the memory of what had happened. She hated admitting anything to him, let alone when feelings were involved.

"You're not going to say anything?" He finally asked.

"I already said it once. You won."

"I'd say we both won," he said, wagging his brows at her.

"Honestly, Conrad." She said, shooting him the displeased look he was all too used to. He knew she hated any type of comment about their sex life but he couldn't help it. He loved the way she rolled her eyes at his innuendo. He loved the way she blushed at his advances. He really loved the desperation when she finally gave in; it was as if she had exhausted all her inner strength and was finally willing to let him get close to her.

"Victoria," he said as he grabbed her arm to stop her from running off.

"I don't want to talk about what we did or the future or us. I can't handle all of that right now," she said. The sadness in her eyes broke his heart. He didn't know how to fix the apprehension she felt when he was near. All his efforts seemed to come across as a game. To her, any effort he made must be part of a larger scheme to hurt her, to humiliate her and ultimately to break her heart. He wondered if she was more skeptical of him or herself. He knew that deep down she didn't believe she was worthy of being loved and he wondered if she'd have that reaction with anyone.

"We don't have to talk about us, but we do have to talk about your father."

"Conrad-"

"Listen to me. That man loves you. He wants a relationship with his daughter. He's not going to change his mind when he gets to know you, Vic."

"How can you be sure?" She finally whispered, her voice on the edge of breaking.

"Because I've never changed my mind."

"Conrad, we've been divorced before. We fight constantly-"

"We fight because I'm always fighting. I'm always fighting for you. We divorced because I wanted you to be happy and I thought you might be without me. It was never about us not loving each other. At least, it was never about me not loving you..."

"This sure seems like talking about us." She quipped.

"My dear, you've got two men who love you and would do anything for you. And we're on the same page with wanting your best interests. This isn't a competition or a love triangle. We both just want to be in your life. Regardless of what you choose with our marriage, he deserves a chance."

"I just don't see where we fit into each other's lives."

"How would you feel if Daniel said that to you? You'd be crushed."

"Because I was there his entire life. My father didn't give me that benefit."

Conrad resisted the urge to point out that she called him father and not Mr. Gallagher. He didn't want to send her into a rage.

"What about Patrick?" He finally asked. He braced himself. Since learning of Patrick's existence, even saying his name meant skating on thin ice. He saw the hurt in her eyes, the tears that teetered on the edge of sliding down her cheeks or staying in her eyes. In the end they chose to cascade down her face. She flicked them with her finger, unable to look him in the eye yet.

"As much as you want that relationship with Patrick, Harrison wants a relationship with you. Is there anything that would make you turn your back on Patrick?"

"No" she sobbed, her body trembling at the realization.

He moved to her, pushing her into his torso. He could feel his shirt dampen but he didn't say a word. He held her tighter, muffling her sobs. Her body shook harder until finally he grabbed her and carried her to the couch in his office. She didn't even struggle, allowing her body to fall limp against his. He ran his hands through her shiny dark curls before rubbing her back gently.

"I should call Mr. Gallagher." She finally whispered as she looked at him. Even with puffy eyes and a red nose she looked adorable, like a small child after a temper tantrum. He kissed her forehead, gently pushing her back down.

"How about you close your eyes for a few minutes, hmm? Then we'll call him."

He felt her nod in agreement and he squeezed her shoulder gently before letting his hands run along her side, her hair and her back. All at once her head felt heavier and he knew she had fallen asleep. With her in his arms he let himself drift off as well.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm not apologizing," she scuffed.

"No one is expecting you to. It's a lot to process. He understands that."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then he doesn't deserve you." Conrad said, putting his hand on the small of her back.

It hadn't been easy to get this far. He admired her dedication and he almost wished they could turn around now and go home, if only to prevent her from a second of awkwardness.

Victoria had cancelled on the first three dinners, not that he blamed her. Harrison had graciously accepted the excuses but insisting on rescheduling before he let his daughter off the phone. Conrad knew his game, making sure she didn't just leave an open ended invitation to be discarded. He also knew Victoria well enough to know that she had hoped he would.

Victoria ran her fingers through her dark curls and absentmindedly fixed the hem of her dress. She should have cancelled tonight. She should have convinced Conrad to move overseas and changed their number. She rolled her eyes at her own childish idea.

She wanted to be touched by how eager Harrison was to have her in his life. When she mentioned a time that wasn't good for him, he immediately offered to change his prior appointments for her. It reminded her of the way Conrad had been when they were dating. There was nothing he wouldn't drop the second he got a call from Victoria Harper. The recollection made her blush.

"Are you okay?" Conrad asked.

"It's nothing. You worry to much." She was embarrassed at the idea of him knowing she was thinking about their past. Things had been much better between them lately that she didn't want to ruin them. It didn't make sense, but she feared throwing things like love or emotion into their marriage would spell disaster. They had come together over Harrison's arrival the way they always had. That was the thing about them, no matter how big the problem that arose, they would always come together. She wondered if they should have gone into business together rather than getting married. Of course, a business partnership wouldn't have included the things she liked most about their marriage. The fire, the passion, the way every touch oozed sexual chemistry. She shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts of Conrad and sex from her head. She was distracting herself from the real issue on hand and she knew it.

"Victoria! You look beautiful," Harrison said, rising from his chair. He put his hand on Victoria's chair at the same time as Conrad, both trying to pull the chair out for her.

"Thank you." She said, looking at each of them.

"Conrad," Harrison said, holding his hand out. Victoria felt a sense of pride seeing the two men shake hands. Was this how women were supposed to feel when their fathers and husbands interacted? If so, she wanted no part in it. Her marriage certainly wasn't one for the storybooks and Harrison... she didn't know him well enough to know what he was.

"I read in the papers about Daniel doing so well at Grayson Global. You two must be proud."

"We're proud of both our children," Conrad said, looking at Victoria. The way he emphasized the word our made her think he was reiterating that Charlotte was his, regardless of DNA. She smiled at him, trying to see what trick Conrad was playing on her.

"You know, I'd sure like to meet them sometime," Harrison added. Victoria had been sipping her water and struggled to hide the fact that she was choking on it. "Whenever you're ready, I mean..." Harrison added, noticing her reaction.

She wanted to lash out at him. She was overprotective of her children to say the least and she barely trusted herself with Harrison, let alone her children. Who did he think he was? She opened her mouth to ask him, but Conrad instinctively rested his hand on her thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She took a deep breath, remember what he had told her.

"That would be lovely but I'm not sure I'm ready just yet. Trust is something you have to earn with me and I'm just not sure you have," she started. Harrison nodded his head, obviously hurt. Conrad squeezed her thigh again. She knew he was right. "I don't want you to take offense to that, it isn't personal Mr. Gallagher. You've given me a lot to process and I really do want a relationship with you. It just takes time."

Conrad patted her thigh in approval.

"Harrison, the thing of it is that Marion didn't exactly give my wife the most idealistic childhood. Although the wounds have healed, they've left scars that she's struggling to erase. We've been together 25 years and she barely trusts me." He said with a laugh, wishing he were joking. He knew that if he were being honest, he had given Victoria as many scars as Marion. He hoped the wounds he caused hadn't cut Victoria as deeply as her mothers but he'd never truly know.

"Believe me, I know how Marion could be. I can't say it enough, but Victoria had I known-"

"If you had I probably wouldn't have found Conrad and I wouldn't have my children." She said, trying to appease his guilty conscience. She didn't know why she cared so much about his peace of mind, anyway. But his eyes seemed so kind and sincere that she hoped he was being honest with her.

The server brought their meals, which Victoria was grateful for. She made a game out of it, taking a bite of salad anytime Harrison mentioned anything that might make her uncomfortable. Harrison chattered away, blissfully unaware but Conrad knew. He smiled to himself, amazed at what a sly fox she really was. He couldn't help but imagine the kind of life they might have lead had she grown up with Harrison instead of Marion. Would she have been relaxed? Affectionate? Faithful? Would he have grown tired of her if she didn't keep him on his toes the way she did now? He didn't know how long he was lost in a daydream until he felt Victoria's eyes on him.

"Did you hear me? Harrison has asked to purchase a table at the Grayson Global fundraiser next week and I said we'd have to see if there are any open seats. Do you know if there are?" She said, her eyes pleading with him to save her.

He wanted to save her, to protect her from anything that risked harming her but he wasn't sure that Harrison was a threat. All he really wanted was a chance to know his daughter and to meet his grandchildren. Conrad understood the dilemma, father to father. If this were him and Charlotte... He couldn't even imagine such a thing.

Whether it was that realization or his earlier daydream, Conrad gave Victoria a sad glance. He wouldn't be the prince. Not this time.

"I'm sure we can squeeze room for one more table, my dear. That's what they're paying us for," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

"I guess it's settled, then. You'll meet my children next week." Victoria said, flashing her fake smile to her father. Conrad knew that her emphasis on calling them her children was her way of correcting his earlier emphasis on calling Charlotte his. He took a sip of his wine. He certainly was not the prince of this story.


	10. Chapter 10

"Victoria," he called the moment the driver left the restaurant.

"Don't. Don't look at me. Don't talk to me. Just leave me alone," she said, not bothering to look up from the window. She had accepted the fact that by the end of the night she'd be reduced to tears, but not like this. As much as she'd enjoy inflicting that kind of pain on Conrad, she was too stubborn to show him that side of her.

She immediately saw Charlotte, Daniel and Emily at the dining room table.

"Mom, Emily made us crepes for dinner. They were delicious!" Charlotte said.

"Breakfast for dinner, how inventive." She replied dryly as she sat down at the table. "I have something I need to discuss with you two. At next weeks party, I want you to be on your best behavior. I haven't said anything but a few weeks ago-"

"Your father is coming to the party?" Emily asked, immediately covering her mouth. "Oh my God, I am so sorry. I know Conrad said not to say-"

"-He told you?" She said, trying to control the tremor in her voice.

"Mom, he just wanted..." Daniel started.

"I know very well what he wanted." Victoria said as she stood up.

"Victoria, I am so sorry." Emily said, flashing her a look that made it clear she was anything but sorry.

Victoria excused herself before escaping to her room. The tears were slipped down her cheeks and onto her dress before she even made it through her bedroom door.

Conrad knew she'd be on her balcony before he even entered her room. In her eyes, he had betrayed her twice in one evening. He knew it was next to impossible to make it up to her, especially after their last fight over Harrison.

"We need to talk," he said to the shadow figure perched at the edge of the balcony.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Gallagher what you should do? His opinion seems to be the only one that matters as of late."

"Don't be like that."

"Like what? Angry that you stabbed me in the back during dinner? And then to find out that you had hurried to tell our children the one thing I asked you to keep private."

"They have a right to know. This effects them!"

"Not if I don't involve him in their lives! How do you know I wanted that? Did you even ask? Do you even care?"

"Of course," he said as he moved to the balcony. She grabbed her wine glass and the bottle of wine, throwing both against the floor. She hadn't thought her plan though very well as she suddenly realized that she was barefoot on the balcony.

Conrad realized she was barefoot before she threw the glass and immediately stepped over the shards of glass, scooping her up. Having her back turned to him, he was able to get a good look at her before realization hit her. Her nose was red, her eyes puffy. The tear stained cheeks only reiterated his worst fears: he had really hurt her.

She slapped his face, immediately clenching her fists against his chest and demanding to be let down. He held her tighter, praying that she wouldn't slip out of his grasp and into the broken glass. He dropped her on the bed.

"I'm sorry you're hurt." He said as he rubbed his chest.

"I don't give a damn what you feel."

"My dear, I wish you'd go easy on him-"

"On Harrison?"

"Yes. He's only trying to do right by you."

"You're a fool if you believe that." She scuffed, sitting on the edge of the bed and crossing her legs.

"Tell me, Victoria. What has he done that's so terrible? What mistake has he made?"

"None, actually. That's the problem."

"Come again?"

"Didn't you hear him at dinner? He said if he had known he would have paid Marion for me. He would have given her anything she wanted."

"That was his crime? I'd have done the same for our children."

"That's the thing. If my mother was constantly jumping from one man to the other looking for wealth, why not dangle me over Harrison's head?"

"You're trying to get inside Marion's head? That's a dangerous game, Victoria."

"She despised being a mother. She despised me. Why wouldn't she have sold me to him if he really is as kind and gentle as he's portrayed?"

Conrad had heard scientific reports about people who've been brainwashed to believe conspiracy theories simply from hearing them over and over. Listening to Victoria's version made him question everything he had known about Harrison. Was he really what he seemed? Could he really be someone so dark that Marion had actually protected Victoria from him all those years ago?

"Victoria, I am s-"

"Save it. I tried to tell you and you only made things worse. I have to get to the bottom of this and you can't be trusted. Goodnight, Conrad." He had no choice but to obey her dismissal.

Once he had retreated to his room, Conrad hit the speed dial on his cell phone. "Get me everything you can on Harrison Gallagher."


	11. Chapter 11

If Conrad and Victoria were able to put their pride aside, they would have uncovered a terrible truth about Harrison Gallagher. Instead, they both did research individually, and each uncovered half truths about Victoria's father. Of course, it meant very little without the others information to connect them together.

Conrad had dug up dirt of all of Harrison's business transactions. The past few decades he was true to his word. He had retired as a lawyer but still maintained the practice he had acquired in 1964. Conrad put a post it note to return to that later and continued digging.

Victoria had cross checked every detail he had ever divulged. She wanted to catch him in a lie, even if it was something small as his tennis partner, which was a lie. He had switched to a partner named Hilary Martin. She was about 10 years older than Victoria and very attractive. Since switching partners, Harrison had gone from playing tennis once or twice a month to three or four times a week. She could only assume this was an affair. After all, she had learned from Conrad how to catch a womanizer and men weren't all that clever when it came to hiding the evidence. That should have been enough for Victoria, but it wasn't. If he had lied about one thing he could have lied about everything. This meant war.

Digging a little deeper, Victoria discovered that it was impossible for Marion and Harrison to be high school sweethearts. First of all, they were 5 years apart. She wouldn't have even been a freshman by the time he graduated. Secondly, they went to schools over an hour apart. All it took was one phone call to learn that the two schools hadn't even had sports games against one another. She knew that Marion had never worked, so they hadn't met at a part time job, either. So how exactly had they met?

Conrad was hitting brick walls with Harrison's business background. His law practice was successful, ethical (and perhaps a little ruthless, but who was he to judge?) Feeling slightly defeated, he pushed the folders back and forth across his bed. And then he remembered the post it note.

It wasn't easy to get the information on the business exchange. They had gone through great lengths to keep it quiet and Conrad knew why. Six months after Victoria was born, Harrison was given his partners half of the law practice. No payment. No lawsuit. Just signed over to him.

And Harrison's partner was none other than Victoria's stepfather, Maxwell Cooper.

He knew Maxwell's history of sneaking into Victoria's room late at night. Although Maxwell was far from the last, he was the first and the worst. His abuse started before Victoria had even hit puberty and only became more frequent the older she got.

Victoria hadn't realized she had dozed off until she heard the faint knocking on her bedroom door.

"It's after 2 a.m! What in the hell are you doing?" She scuffed. He ignored her and moved past. She would have assumed he expected sex if it wasn't for how distraught he looked.

"I'm sorry, my dear but I have bad news..."

"The children? What's happened?" She said, beginning to panic.

"No, the kids are fine. It's your father-"

"Whatever it is, I don't care. And I told you to drop it. I meant that."

"Victoria, I found-"

"-the same information I found. I am perfectly capable of handling my own problems."

"Victoria-" he pleaded.

"What part of get out don't you understand?" She yelled.

Conrad had no choice but to obey her. After all, she had gotten the same information as him. She probably assumed that he was here to gloat when all he really wanted to do was hold her close and comfort her.

Victoria let herself take a few deep breaths after Conrad left. She knew she'd have to face Harrison at the charity function tomorrow with the truth. What she had yet to realize was just how different her discovery and Conrad's discover about Harrison's past were.


	12. Chapter 12

She knew what she needed to do. She couldn't pretend this man would be a staple in her children's lives. She couldn't entertain any idea of a future now that she knew he lied. He lied to her, she assumed he had lied to his wife about his affair. Harrison was not one to be trusted.

It didn't take much effort to get Hilary to her party. She took a page from Emily's playbook, "spilling" her drink on Hilary to fake an introduction. As a way to make amends, Victoria had insisted that Hilary come to the party. It was so simple that she couldn't help but wish for a challenge.

Conrad had tried several times to get her attention, to warn her but she shut him down every time. She had told Conrad and he hadn't listened to her, why would she return the favor? If anything she was angrier at Conrad than anyone. Her past had taught her to expect anyone to hurt her, but Conrad was the one person she turned to for protection. He had betrayed her worse than Harrison. To her, that was truly unforgivable.

She had to take migraine medicine the day of the party, feeling nervous about confronting Harrison. She had a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she was being set up. She forced it out of her mind, pushing herself to follow through and confront him. After all, Victoria Grayson never shied away from confrontation.

Conrad was beginning to panic. He had tried repeatedly to warn Victoria about Harrison but she said she had already figured it out. He knew she was tough, but didn't this destroy her? It was destroying him. All he wanted was to pull Victoria close and protect her and somehow he had let the biggest threat into their lives.

Conrad had left the door to his study open, knowing that his wife had a knack for late entrances. Luckily for him, he was able to pull Harrison away from his wife and into the privacy of his study the moment they entered the Manor.

"This house is gorgeous, Conrad." Harrison said.

"That isn't why I brought you here."

"Oh?"

"Drop the act. I know."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to."

"I know that a few months after Victoria was born you acquired your business partners half of the law firm-"

"I told you before, I didn't know about Victoria-"

"Your business partner was her stepfather."

"Small world. Marion must have met him through me. That's hardly a crime."

"It isn't. But trading a business practice for a little girl's body isn't just a crime, it's about the most despicable thing-"

"Now what in the hell are you implying?" Harrison asked, his voice growing louder but struggling to keep it down.

"Maxwell got no payment from the firm. He handed it right over to you. And then he snuck into Victoria's bedroom every night. You're telling me that's a coincidence?"

Harrison stood, shocked.

"Stay away from my children. And so help me, if I ever see you even look at Victoria I will murder you."

Conrad watched Harrison walk away in silence. The fact that Harrison didn't deny it told him everything he needed to know. He wasn't looking for a daughter, he was looking to ease his conscience.

Harrison had almost made it to the door when Victoria grabbed his arm, forcing that fake smile.

"Just the man I was looking for. I know you purchased an entire table, but I may have made an error in counting. Could I add one more to your table? I know it's just you and your wife."

"Victoria, I -" he started.

"My friend Hilary Martin is joining us. It seems you have not been very honest about a lot of things, have you?" She said, her voice raising just enough to grab Conrad's attention. He tried to rush and stop Harrison from humiliating her, but he wasn't that lucky.

"You know, you are just like your mother. She didn't mind offering you on a silver platter for a handout. And I may have ruined your childhood but look where you ended up? If you weren't so damaged Conrad would have lost interest in you. I'm not saying you should be grateful for Maxwell's behavior, but he was never physically violent with you."

Victoria couldn't even think of anything to say. She stuttered and stammered, unable to process what was happening. She knew people were looking but she couldn't compose herself. The room felt like it was spinning and she didn't know how to make it stop.

"Your husband told me to leave you alone and that's exactly what I'm doing! I just wanted to make sure you came out okay." Harrison said before heading out the door.

Conrad tried to go to Victoria, but one glare was all it took to force him to back away. She ran up the stairs, letting the tears spill down her dress.


	13. Chapter 13

When Conrad thought he wanted to pull Victoria closer and protect her, he didn't mean it. Not like this.

After passing the reins to Daniel to ensure a successful party, he barged into Victoria's room. He didn't bother knocking because he knew she wouldn't let him in anyway.

He didn't even see her until he heard he tell him to get out. He followed the sound, finding her curled up on a ball on her balcony floor.

"Victoria-"

"I said GET OUT! You knew. You let him humiliate me! For what, so you could pretend to be a hero-"

"I tried to tell you! You refused to listen to me. You said that you had figured it out."

"About his affair. And that he lied about meeting her in high school. Not about Maxwell!"

He took off his jacket as he sat down next to her. He scooped her into his lap and covered her with the jacket. Her fists hit his chest over and over but he only held her tighter. After a while she stopped fighting and buried her head in his chest to try and muffle the sounds of her cries.

He knew better than to reason with her. He also knew that nothing he would say would fix the demons of her past that had been unleashed.

He ran his fingers through her hair, hoping to soothe her. He knew she must be on the brink of exhaustion.

"He ... He knew. He knew all about Maxwell and he traded me anyway..." She whispered, still struggling to process this information overload.

"I know, baby. Don't you worry. I'm going to take care of the situation." Conrad promised.

He felt Victoria nod and then relax into his embrace. He didn't try to comfort her. He didn't say anything else. He just sat in silence with her, wondering just how many battles Victoria would be forced to endure until she could break free from her past.


	14. Chapter 14

"I warned you early on. I made no excuses about the depths I'd be willing to go to for my family..." Conrad started. He was pacing in the empty warehouse, stopping to glance at Harrison. He seemed so old and fragile now, tied up to a chair. A piece of duct tape covered his mouth only increased the amount of wrinkles he had. There was a time when Conrad's heart ached for this man. He thought they were the same. Conrad found it ironic that of all the faults he had, empathy was his downfall.

He wanted to kill Harrison but he quickly realized that it wouldn't be enough. It would have been more merciful had Harrison killed Victoria, but he hadn't spared her. He let her suffer over and over. He was the reason she was closed off and icy. He was the reason she couldn't trust anyone.

He came up with a terrible plan, more twisted than anything he had ever done. So twisted that he couldn't actually go through with it, but Harrison didn't know that.

"Bring them in," Conrad said dryly to a muscular guy who pushed Harrison's wife and mistress towards him.

"I couldn't figure out which woman you loved more, the wife or the mistress so I grabbed them both," he turned to the women, "In case Harrison hadn't been open with you, he used my wife as bait. She was an infant and he dangled her in front of a pedophile in exchange for a law firm. That man, the first of many, used her mother as a front to sneak into her room night after night until she accepted the abuse as a part of life." Even with their mouths tied up Conrad could see the look of disgust on both women's face. He wondered if he should have let the women free and left. They probably would have teamed up to kill him.

"I wanted to kill you, Harrison. I still want to, but that won't solve things. My wife, my beautiful broken wife didn't get a quick escape. She's lived with the fear and the pain so long she doesn't know it's still inside of her. That's what I want for you. Gentleman?"

A few sketchy looking men came into the room, examining the women. Conrad let them fight to outbid one another for the women.

"You sold my wife to someone who would abuse her. Guess where these ladies are going? But that's not all. It seems as though there is quite the market for male sex slaves. Even old, wrinkled bastards like you."

Two of the men grabbed Harrison's chair, leading him out of the warehouse. Afterwards, Conrad looked to the two women.

"I'm not like him. I can't just sell you to the highest bidder. I've arranged for both of you to leave the country but do not make me regret this. As I told Harrison, if you do I will show no mercy. Understood?"

The two women nodded, both having assumed they were being sold. Despite being so angry, Conrad knew he couldn't live with that kind of decision. He couldn't ruin an innocent persons life.

Without another word he left the warehouse, hoping Victoria would still be asleep when he returned.


End file.
